Ready Set Don't Go James
by wolfpacksam'smate
Summary: The adventures of the Marauders, Lily, Severus, and Harry ... Prequel to my upcoming story Ready Set Don't Go Harry ... Read and Review... ON HOLD


A/N : New story ! I know I know, Youre like " This bitch already has 2 that needs to be finished " But a reviewer came up with this great idea and I need to test it so ... Enjoy !

Warning : BoyxBoy, Kissing, A brief lemon, Cute baby Harry, Squealing Harry ... Its AU so no Magic, or Divided Houses, Ginny is not in this story just because I dont like her Sorry So if your a Ginny fan you could Either : Leave or Stay

Disclaimer : I own nothing !

**Blah** ~ James Singing  
_Blah_ ~ Lily singing  
Blah ~ Sirius Singing  
_Blah_ ~ Severus Singing  
**Blah** ~ Remus Singing  
[ Blah ] ~ Actions  
**_Blah_******~ Everyone

* * *

- Prologue -

" Severus stop being a prick ! Merlin sing with us ! Make some noise ! " James yelled at his husband as Harry squealed happily in his highchair banging on his pot top, joining in on the noise that was already being made. Lily grinned at Harry and tapped her garbage tops, James was on his garbage cans, Sirius on the table, And Remus on the glass cups, Severus held the spice bottles unsure of himself until Harry turned to him and smiled at him showing his 3 teeth, Severus smiled back and stood next to James shaking the spice bottles :

**Stop and listen. Here the sound. Uptown, downtown. Music to be found.**

_I hear a squeaky chair. Stomp my feet on the stair. Cooking in the pot. The rhythm sure gets hot._

_Clang, bang. Rat-tat-tat. Looking for the music. Groove is where it's at._

[ Harry laughed and banged his pot top with his chubby hands ]

_**I hear a beat on the street. Look at what I've found Here a crash in the trash. Look at what I've found? Look in the room for a boom. Look at what I've found? Stomp the house. We can stomp the house. Stomp the house.**_

Listen up. You can hear the world break it down. All around town sounds bound to be found. Tap, clap and ring. Cars speaking like they squeaking and they sing. Here the wheels screeching on the ground, yeah. Even your heels, clicking on the street man. Listen to the beat. There's a song there hidden in the beat. Clang, bang. What was that? Rat-a-tat-tat. Man thats music right there where you at. So all you fella and your ladies and your girl's and your boy's. Grab your found sounds and lets make some noise. Oh go, go Marina. Oh oh, no Marina Now go, go Lily with your found sound SOLO!

[ Lily tapped the garbage tops rythimically (sp?) making Harry squeal and copy her ]

_Clang, bang. Rat-tat-tat. Looking for the music Groove is where it's at._

_**I hear a beat on the street. Look at what I've found? Here a crash in the trash. Look at what I've found? Look in the room for a boom. Look at what I've found? Stomp the house. We can stomp the house. Stomp the house.**_

[ Everyone cheered and clapped thier hands at the bubbly Harry who giggled and copied them making everyone laugh.]

Severus put the bottles down, scooped Harry up and kissed him on his plump cheek, " My beautiful baby boy " He murmured to Harry.

~ A few hours later ~

" Severus ... Yes harder please " James whimpered out as Severus thrusted harder and gripped the headboard in a tight grip, James held on tighter to him as he felt his orgasm wash over him, Severus following closely behind remembering to keep quiet because of Harry sleeping in the crib next to them.

James pulled the blanket over thier waists and layed his head on Severus chest basking in the aftermath ( A/N: LOVE that phrase ^_^ ) " That was better than last time Sev what's the cause? " He asked curiously, Severus gave a deep sigh and shrugged his shoulders " I dont know, just watching you sing and work the garbage cans really turned me on " Severus stated, James giggled but regretted it as he gave a lung curling cough, covering his mouth with his hand.

" James ? You Ok ? " Severus asked worriedly as James ran immediately to the toilet and started throwing up, Severus followed him and to his horror James was throwing up blood. " James ! Oh Merlin Lily ! Remus, Sirius ! Come in here hurry ! " He yelled almost forgetting about Harry who was crying his lungs out, Sev wanted to go and comfort his baby but when James suddenly said " Sev I - I dont feel well " He ran to James' side and rubbed his back as he threw up more and more blood, soon the rest of the Mauraders came into the bathroom except Lily who probably was taking care of Harry as there wasn't anymore screaming, " James hang in there please " He begged.

* * *

A/N : Cliff hangeerrr ! Lol I know I hate these too put its a prologue and I wanted you to be surprised although most of you might already know whats going to happen in the next chapter and I applaud you for it ^_^ And this story is dedicated to **nequam-tenshi** because she ( I hope you are a she ... No Offence ! ) came up with this idea and I give her a thumbs up for it, Now you can review this one and once again if you are too pussy to sign in then dont review at all or I'll call ur ass out !


End file.
